


Sleeping with ghosts

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Drabble Collection, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a ghost in Draco's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with ghosts

\--+--  
~1~  
“There is a ghost in my flat.” Draco says; Potter doesn’t even look up from his paper.

“Hmmm…”

“Yes. A ghost. In my flat.”

“You sure about that? You know…the vampire you thought wanted to kill you? That was a goth muggle-kid who had a crush on you.”

“Well…”

“The rat in your basement? You thought was an Animagus out to drive you insane?”

“Well…yes. I know…but there is a ghost in my flat.” Draco says defiantly, looking at Potter. “Will you come check or not?”

“I’ll come by.” Potter replies.  
   
~2~  
Of course the ghost doesn’t show and Potter just LOOKS at him.

“I don’t want to hear a word…” Draco says, sitting down.

“I didn’t say anything.” Potter replies.

“You looked at me like I was insane…” Draco says, staring at the ceiling.

“Well…you know…you are a little paranoid.” Potter answers, smiling.

“I’m not.” Draco replies sharply.

“Wanna go out for a drink?” Potter asks, but of course he knows the answer.

“No…thanks.”

“Well…see you tomorrow then,” Potter says.

“Yeah…” Draco doesn’t see him out. Potter knows the way by now.    
   
~3~  
The ghost is sitting in his bedroom like always. He can see the window through the ghost, even some rosebushes outside. A pale gray sky.

“What do you want?” Draco asks, but the ghost doesn’t say a damn thing, and that is really irritating. “Do you even want anything?” he asks again. The ghost keeps silent and lies down like every other night.  
Well, Draco thinks…could have been worse, though he doesn’t know how.  
Although the ghost stays on its side of Draco’s bed, the cold it is radiating seeps through the blankets into Draco’s skin, bones, flesh.  
   
~4~  
“You look…” Potter begins the next morning, but Draco interrupts him.

“Like crap, I know…couldn’t sleep,” he says.

“Want some coffee?” Potter asks. Draco nods. Yes he wants coffee, needs coffee, would kill for coffee.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Potter asks, putting a mug in front of Draco. Oh, hot wonderful coffee, he thinks smiling.

“The ghost.” He answers simply after a sip, knowing Potter doesn’t believe him but he doesn’t care. 

“There isn’t a ghost in your flat.” He says because he always says something like that.

“There is.” Draco answers calmly.  
   
~5~  
“What?” Potter eyes are big as saucers; Draco doesn’t have to look at him to know that.

“I’m sleeping with the ghost.” It’s the third week and Draco just can’t take the cold anymore, he tries to make Potter understand.

“That’s why you look like that.”

“Yes.” He's sipping coffee from his favourite mug.

“That ghost…” Potter begins.

“That you don’t believe in…”

“Yes, the ghost I don’t believe in… it’s sleeping in your bed?”

“It’s sleeping with me…not just in my bed; everywhere…” Draco says calmly, because he’s done freaking out.  
   
~6~  
“How long has it been there?” Potter asks.

“Well…since the break-up.”

“Oh…”

“Yes.” Draco says; he is done hiding as well.

“So…” Clearly Potter is at a loss here.

“Want to sleep with me tonight?” Draco asks looking up.

“You think that would help?” Potter wants to know.

“Who knows? That wasn’t the question though.”

“You want me to…I... Are we going to…?” Seems it’s Potter’s turn to freak out.

“Yes,” Draco says nodding. “If you want to.” Of course Draco knows Potter wants to. It’s a rhetorical question.  
   
~7~  
Potter is all heat and warmth. Fire, blanket, hot-water bottle. On him, under him, beside him. His breath is scorching on Draco’s skin, the beating of Potter’s heart makes him warm inside. His blood is boiling, his bones melting and his flesh glowing.  
It’s good to have Potter in his bed again; it’s good to have him stay over for once. He should have known…  
He was just too blind to see…maybe he was just afraid to see.  
Potter is draped around him, warmth seeping from him into Draco’s bones, flesh, skin.  
The pale, green-eyed, messy-haired ghost is slowly fading.    
   
~end~


End file.
